


Nobody But You

by ChronicCatalina



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, angry Tommy being handsy, fluff by the end, my attempt at creating the birmingham accent through written words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: It's been a month since the breakup and things haven't gotten better. Both you and Tommy want to get back together but pure stubbornness prevents it, so you settle for seeing each other out all the time. Until one particular night that you get drunk and high with people that Tommy doesn't like.





	Nobody But You

The cocaine flooded your system as soon as you inhaled it, lighting your every nerve on fire and briefly making you dizzy. You wiped the white dust from your nose and immediately burst into laughter along with the other men at the table. One of them handed you a glass of whiskey and you gladly took a drink, blurring the world for a moment. 

Your vision cleared just in time for you to notice Tommy Shelby sauntering in. _Your_ Tommy, or at least he used to be.

The ugly breakup was a month ago and yet again you were at the same club on a Friday night, letting the tension in the air gnaw at both of you. Tommy was the reason you surrounded yourself with questionable Irishmen, just to see his blood boil. The cocaine had been an afterthought but you were quite enjoying it.

Tommy saw you too and rolled his eyes, which ignited an angry fire in your chest. But you lazily crossed your legs and waited it out, trying to ignore how handsome he looked as he knocked back a whiskey at the bar.

You easily bored of just watching him drink so you turned back to your companions and laughed too loud at their jokes. You’d almost forgotten about Tommy altogether and were lining up another row of cocaine when he spoke to you for the first time in weeks. Though _spoke_ was a loose term.

“Oi, Y/N!” he yelled across the room.

You glanced at him over your shoulder and then turned away again, knowing your nonchalance would piss him off. He strode over like clockwork and pulled you up by your arm.

Like he owned you. Like you were a child.

One of the Irishmen came to your defense, standing and squaring his shoulders. “Y’alright, love?”

Tommy just laughed and ignored him completely. “You’re with fuckin’ Paddies? Jesus Christ.”

“Maybe I am.” You tore your arm away but didn’t move from the table. You were prepared to have this fight in full view of anyone who wanted to watch. What better way to humiliate _the_ Tommy Shelby? “What can I do for you, Mr. Shelby?”

“No,” he huffed, holding a finger in your face. “Don’t give me that routine.”

“What routine? You wanted to talk to me.” You weren’t going to give him even a glimpse of satisfaction.

Instead of answering, he just grabbed your wrist and pulled you with him to a private corner of the club. You were too tipsy to resist but still defiantly sat down at the empty table and crossed your arms. He took his hat off and held his hands wide, staring you down.

“So you’ve gone mad, eh?”

You shrugged and stayed silent. Clearly your plan to piss him off had worked but now you had no idea what to say. Pride wouldn’t let you admit how much you missed him and from the way he was tearing into you, that wasn’t on his mind either. So you pulled another distinctive blue vial out of your pocket and tapped the cocaine onto the table.

“And you’re doing fuckin’ snow now?” Tommy’s eyes blew wide and he tore the vial from your hands before throwing it across the room. “You’ve got your snow and your Paddies and a new dress. Just can’t stop, can you?”

You scoffed, crossing your arms again so you wouldn’t tremble with anger. “I’m allowed to have my fun.”

“Is that what’s going on? You ‘aving your fun?”

“Tommy…”

“No,” he countered, leaning in on the armrests of your chair. “No, I’ll tell you what’s going on. I think you’re just lookin’ for fuckin’ attention. That’s what all this _shit_ is.”

You pushed him back and stood up. “And whose attention do you think I want, Tommy? You think I give a fuck about any of these people?”

“I don’t know, Y\N. Just anybody but me, right?”

He shook his head and started pacing, running his hands through his hair like he was trying to pull away the painful memory of you yelling those words at him. _Anybody but you, Tommy Shelby_.

Finally he looked at you again, defeat clouding his eyes. “Why did you come here tonight?”

You matched his quieter tone but there was still a bite to your words. “I’ve been to this club before and I like it. You’re the one who waltzed in like you own the place.”

“I do own the place, remember?” His anger snapped back as quickly as it had left. “You’re the one that came here, into my fuckin’ club.”

“And do you think that was an accident?”

He sighed. “What are you talking about?”

“Jesus, you can be fucking dense.”

Quickly crossing the space, you grabbed Tommy’s face and kissed him hard. His mouth snarled against yours as he kissed right back without missing a beat, grabbing fistfulls of your dress and clutching you closer. You’d almost forgotten how expertly he could devour you and it made you weak in the knees.

You stayed glued to your spots and kept kissing each other, trying desperately to make up for a hellish month apart. His hands took their turn to cup your jaw and slide your mouth deeply against his and you moaned into it. Finally you slowed down and rested your hands against his chest.

But you couldn’t meet Tommy’s eyes as you murmured, “Look, all of that bullshit was just because I couldn’t stand –”

“I know, I know. It’s all fine.” He tipped your chin up with a playful smile. “We’re back, eh?”

His next kiss was much gentler, a more proper kiss. Just a touch of his lips to yours like it was the most common thing in the world. Just like they always did, those kisses left you with a contented sigh.

“Damn you, Tommy Shelby. I want nobody but you.”

When it was time to walk back out into the bustling club, Tommy offered you his hand and you took it proudly. You wanted to make quick work of getting through the crowd so you could escape home with him, but you made the mistake of walking by your former companions.

“There you are, darling,” one of the Irishmen said. But when you brushed past him, he angrily called, “The fuck are you doin’ with him?”

Knowing they wouldn’t dare challenge Tommy, you just flicked a dismissive wave over your shoulder and followed Tommy into the frigid cold outside the club. He immediately let go of your hand to pull off his coat and give it to you.

As he was putting it around your shoulders, he teased, “You didn’t want to say hello to your friends in there?”

You groaned and sheepishly pulled the coat tighter. “You just can’t hold that over me.”

“I can’t, eh?“

Tommy turned you around in his arms and quickly had you laughing again with cheeky kisses to your neck. You didn’t care who watched the two of you acting like lovestruck teenagers, you were just glad to have him back.


End file.
